Stella Crawford
Stella Crawford made her first 7 September 2006. She is portrayed by Sophie Thompson. Kill Count Stella Crawford - Jumped off a roof Total: 1 Storylines Stella is introduced as Phil Mitchell's new lawyer. They begin dating but Phil's son Ben Mitchell is unhappy about it. Stella moves in with them and Ben tries breaking them up. Stella tricks him into trusting her, and attempts to end his friendship with Abi Branning. After some time, Stella begins physically and mentally abusing Ben. She later forces Ben to get Phil to propose to her, and lies that she has taken a job in Manchester. Phil proposes and she accepts. She continues tormenting Ben by calling him names, pinching him and manipulating him to confess to things he has not done. She also convinces him that he caused a car accident that he and Phil were involved in. Ben then goes to football camp during the school holidays, upsetting Stella. Ben returns, and Stella creeps into his room and tells him she loves him, knowing Phil is listening outside. This finalises Phil's feelings towards her and he is determined to marry for Ben. Ben tells Abi what is happening, but he believes it is a normal part of growing up that will happen to her too. The pair try to run away from home, but Stella stops them. She smashes a photo of Ben's mother, and says he is too pathetic to be Phil's real son. Abi later realises what Stella is doing and stands up to Stella. On the day of Phil and Stella's wedding, Ben tells Stella he does not want her to be his mum and Stella threatens Ben, warning him to keep quiet. Halfway through the ceremony, Ben confesses what Stella has been doing to him. Stella runs home, spills orange juice on Ben's bed and takes a picture of Phil and Ben, tearing Phil out and keeping the piece with Ben tucked in her bra. Ian Beale sees Stella in shock who says she has discovered something out about Phil. Phil bursts into the Vic and Ian tells Stella to go. She takes the car again and Phil follows her to an abandoned factory, where she locks the gates so Phil cannot get to her. She says that in her childhood, she was always blamed for her sister's death and she felt like she was a ghost in her own home and she feels the same with Phil, and that when she feels like in a dream she sometimes has to pinch herself to wake herself up. Phil, reasoning that Stella is insane, drives his car into the gates and runs after her onto the roof. She threatens to jump off unless Phil says he loves her. Phil answers that he chose her because he thought she was convenient for Ben and would be a good wife. Stella looks down from the roof and then jumps, killing herself instantly. Phil is initially arrested for murder but CCTV shows that she jumped. In January 2012, Denise Fox is led to believe that Phil had murdered her husband Kevin Wicks in late December 2007. Denise later suspects that Phil pushed Stella to her death on their wedding day, but Phil denies her accusations and insists that Stella committed suicide. However, Denise goes to the police, telling them she believes that Phil murdered Stella. Ben goes to the police and tells police officer DCI Jill Marsden, who has been trying to imprison Phil for years, that Phil forced Stella to jump, telling her that if she did not, then he would push her. Phil is then arrested for Stella's murder and is later charged. Phil is later released when Ian reveals to Marsden that Ben had lied about Phil murdering Stella. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Solicitors Category:Villains Category:Suicides Category:EastEnders Bad Girls Category:2006 Arrivals Category:2007 Departures